A conventional head-up display apparatus includes a diffusion plate for diffusing the light emitted from a light source. This diffusion plate emits the diffused light towards a display forming a display image. A Schaukasten as disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as one kind of such diffusion plates. For diffusing the light, this Schaukasten is formed with a porous layer with coarse pore openings as an applied film.